Imperial (Skyrim)
Natives of the cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil, the Imperials are some of the most well-educated, wealthy and well-spoken of the races in Tamriel. Imperials are also known for their discipline and training of their citizen armies. Because of this, the Imperials have dominated Tamriel for more than 2,000 years. Biology and culture Imperials can be differentiated from Bretons and Nords by their fair to swarthy skin, as opposed to the typically fairer complexion of Bretons and Nords. However, Imperial skin tone is not as dark as that of Redguards. Imperials also have slightly sharper faces than other races of men. In , if they are not part of the Imperial Legion, they typically serve as diplomats, traders, stewards, and craftsmen — which is well-suited, since Imperials are known for their diplomatic skills and cosmopolitan ideology. The phrase "Imperial Race" is a bit of a misnomer. The people of Cyrodiil are divided into two ethno-cultural groups: Nibeneans and Colovians. Both descend from the native Nedic and Cyro-Nordic peoples that were enslaved by the Ayleids, but diverged a bit after consecutive invasions and interactions with other races. Colovian Imperials in Western Cyrodiil are more Nordic, sharing similar beliefs such as a heavy martial and seafaring tradition. Nibeneans have an Akaviri and, to a lesser degree, elven heritage. They have a greater appreciation for magic, art, commerce, and spirituality, in spite of being staunchly loyal to Alessian traditions. Both groups reflect the Empire's culture — a hybrid of Nordic, Aldmeri, and Akaviri culture. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Restoration (25) *+5 Block (20) *+5 Destruction (20) *+5 Enchanting (20) *+5 Heavy Armor (20) *+5 One-Handed (20) Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) The starting spells are more important than in the past games as the only way to learn additional spells is to find spell tomes or buy them from merchants or court mages. The Flames spell, which when cast produces a continuous stream of fire, is a starting spell for all races, as is Healing. Special abilities *Voice of the Emperor: calms nearby humanoids for 60 seconds. *Imperial Luck: anywhere gold might be found, Imperials always seem to find a few more. Popular usage Due to their broad skill set, Imperials are ideal for custom classes. Their versatility leaves them highly customizable and efficient at cross-classes, such as battlemages and crusaders. They also make great warriors from the beginning stats. Their Voice of the Emperor ability allows them to calm humanoid targets, allowing them to run, prepare themselves for when the spell eventually wears off and hostilities resume or, for skilled assassins, to sneak attack and kill affected targets. They find more gold coins than any other race, making them great thieves. They are also good for the paladin/templar build due to their high base restoration skill and bonuses in heavy armor and one-handed. Naming conventions Imperial characters often have Latin names. Examples include, Sorex Vinius, Tullius, Camilla Valerius, Cicero, etc., keeping with the overall Roman characteristics. However, starting with Skyrim, some Imperial names start to sound more Italian than Latin such as Viola Giordano, Severio Pelagia, Marcurio or Vittoria Vici, reflecting the change in language over time. Notable Imperials *Adrianne Avenicci – Blacksmith and owner of Warmaiden's in Whiterun, daughter of Proventus and half Nord *General Tullius – Skyrim's military governor *Cicero – Keeper of the Night Mother, part of the Dark Brotherhood *Ria – Newest member of the Companions *Marcella Septim – Dragonborn and Empress of Cyrodiilic Empire *Commander Maro – Leader of the Penitus Oculatus in Skyrim *Gaius Maro – Member of the Penitus Oculatus, son of Commander Maro *Proventus Avenicci – Steward of Jarl Balgruuf in Dragonsreach *Commander Caius – Commander of the Whiterun Guards *Vittoria Vici – Cousin of Titus Mede II, highly ranked in the East Empire Company *Vex – Master Lockpicking trainer, and a senior member of the Thieves Guild *Dexion Evicus – Moth Priest *Marcurio – Mage hireling found in Riften *Sergius Turrianus – Enchanter at the College of Winterhold Trivia *The Imperials' tendency to be influenced by other cultures, including the Nords and Mer, is reminiscent of Romans deriving aspects of their culture from those they conquered. *Imperials may also draw inspiration from the later Roman Empire, most notably seen in their history and architecture. *Despite Imperials' greatest weapons being their silver tongues in the lore, they do not start out with a Speech skill bonus. Gallery Imperial Male.jpg|Imperial male concept art Imperial Female.jpg|Imperial female concept art Imperial Male Hair.jpg|Imperial male hairstyles concept art Imperial Female Hair.jpg|Imperial female hairstyles concept art See also *Skills *Spells *Races *Perks Appearances * * * * * * de:Kaiserliche (Skyrim) es:Imperial (Skyrim) ru:Имперец